


temporary fix

by ssfwls



Category: NU'EST
Genre: #ARON: no homo ur so sexy ahaha, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aron says a slur!! just in case if that bothers u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfwls/pseuds/ssfwls
Summary: aron is horny. minki just happens to be there. and hey, what are friends for if not helping one another?





	temporary fix

**Author's Note:**

> i've been up since 1am crying and my head hurts so bear with me.... and hey even if its bad its better than leaving the aren tag dry am i right am i right am i right ???? ALSO i didnt proofread it since im pretty sure i wouldnt catch my mistakes anyways aha

it was an average saturday night. dongho had gone to jeju to visit family, and minhyun and jonghyun were out on the town, which left minki and aron alone together. it was well past ten, and the two had just finished watching a horror film. aron would never admit it, but watching horror with minki always left him hard. he thanked god every night for the fact that minki hadn't seemed to notice yet. it didn't have anything to do with that it was minki with him, obviously, he just liked the feeling of having someone clinging to him and hiding their face in his neck. it made his heart beat way too fast and his breathing get heavy. he liked to think that if minki had picked up on it, he assumed it was from the films they were watching.  
so there aron was, sitting on the couch, staring at the now black tv screen, holding a pillow over his lap. minki had regained his composure since the end of the film and was now sitting an uncomfortable distance from aron doing something on his phone. it annoyed aron when minki ignored him, even if he wasn't saying anything. he hated it when minki was looking at his phone and not talking to him. in a desperate attempt to start a conversation, aron spoke without thinking.  
"do you ever get that feeling where if you don't kiss someone right then and there you think you might die?"  
"i mean yeah, sometimes." minki said, not glancing up from his phone, "you?"  
aron was about to deny it, but he decided it would only make the situation more awkward. "i kind of feel like that right now." he said, faking a laugh.  
at that, minki looked up and threw his phone beside him. "you can kiss me."  
"nice try minki, but i'm not going gay for you." aron teased, picking up his own phone and looking at nothing in particular. he looked up seconds later and saw that he and minki were considerably closer than they had been before, and minki was staring at him intently. "what, you were being serious? you actually wanna like..." he didn't finish.  
"why not?" minki responded, not hesitating in the slightest.  
"no, uh, i'm not gay, you know that." aron said, tripping over his words as his face heated up.  
"it's just a kiss, aron, it feels the same as kissing a girl." aron's eyes darted around and he started noticing things he hadn't noticed before, like how minki's shirt was unbuttoned past where it would be considered decent, and how he was playing with the collar, and how telling his eyes were of just how much he wanted to kiss aron, and aron was fucking terrified, because looking at minki, looking at his best friend, looking at a boy, was giving him even more of an erection than he had before.  
he slowly nodded, "you're right, why not?" and before he could blink the pillow in his lap was beside him and minki was in its place.  
minki smirked. "you're hard."  
"just fucking kiss me." aron commanded. minki chuckled and brought the two's foreheads together.  
"what were you thinking about?" he asked, before finally bringing his lips to aron's.  
aron put one hand around minki's waist and pulled him closer, tangling his other hand into minki's hair. "what?" he muttered into his friend's mouth.  
"don't play dumb with me aron," minki gripped aron's shirt and bit his bottom lip softly, "you've had a boner for the past hour."  
"i was thinking about girls." aron replied. minki didn't say anything more, but aron know he knew it was a lie. aron tried to ignore how literally hugging his best friend had turned him on and focus on what he was doing. which happened to be making out with said best friend. "i'm not gay," he slipped his tongue into minki's mouth and ran it along his teeth, under his tongue, over his lip, "ok?"  
"of course," minki inhaled shakily, pulling away, "this is just two friends helping each other out." he smiled.  
"your mouth tastes fucking amazing." aron panted, taking his hand out of minki's hair and placing it, like the other, around his waist. he could practically feel minki shaking with excitement. "it feels so good."  
"i can think of somewhere else it would feel good." minki bit his lip and glanced down for a second.  
aron swallowed hard. he had only expected a kiss, and sure, a blowjob would be fucking incredible, but minki must have been joking, right? "don't tease me." aron chuckled.  
he heard minki's breath come to a halt, "i'm not." and then it started again, perfectly off time, shaky, lustful.  
"don't fucking play with me minki." aron shook his head, feeling his cock throb. he knew minki could feel it too.  
"i'm not playing." minki dragged his hand down aron's chest, all the way to his waist. he slowly undid his belt.  
"get on the floor." aron said, giving minki a soft push. minki immediately followed aron's order, kneeling on the ground below him and continuing to pull down his zipper. "fucking god, minki, i'm so hard it hurts." aron breathed. his first moan came with the touch of minki's fingers along his cock, the second after he felt minki's tongue. minki licked from the base of aron's cock up to the head. as minki's tongue flicked along the head, aron groaned and threw his head back, grabbing minki's hair again.  
aron had obviously had blowjobs before, it wasn't like he was a fucking virgin or something. still, he'd never felt this way before. it was interesting, aron never would have thought of minki, his cute, over-affectionate, horror obsessed best friend, as someone who really slept around, but it was clear now that minki had a lot of experience. aron, out of his mind, tried to bring it up as a compliment, but instead, he ended up saying, "i never knew you were such a slut." this seemed to encourage minki for some reason, so much that he took aron's dick into his mouth, almost in response. every time he pulled up, his mouth went lower on aron's cock than it had before when he went back down. after what felt to aron like fucking forever, minki finally got aron's whole cock into his mouth. minki brushed his tongue against the shaft while he pulled up, sending a shiver through aron's body. aron struggled to hold back another moan. he was straight, for gods sake. the only reason he was enjoying it so much was because he could ignore that it was minki sucking him off. right? aron tried, and tried, to ignore it, but for some reason, every time he thought about it being minki, it made him moan louder than he ever had with any girl.  
"i'm so close, minki." aron said, biting back another sound.  
"i swear to god, kwak, if you cum on my shirt you're fucking dead." minki said, looking up at aron.  
"take it off then."  
minki didn't, but he did unbutton it about half way down and let it fall off his shoulders. not even a minute later, aron came onto his mouth, his neck, his collar bone. minki smirked and slowly licked the warm substance from his lips. "now it's my turn to tell you how good you taste."  
aron gazed down at his friend, and he could have sworn he stopped breathing for a good minute or two. minki looked fucking stunning. a mix of saliva and cum stuck to his face, his hair was messed up, his eyes wide. aron could have fucked him right there. he wanted to. he hated that he didn't. instead, he let out a low chuckle and stroked minki's cheek. "you're so beautiful, you fucking faggot."

**Author's Note:**

> COME ON GIRLS  
GET ON THE FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
